Who is she!
by LollaChi
Summary: Kyoya just agreed to married a girl he never saw for power to become the head of his Dad's company, but he can't find any info on her with his handy dandy laptop! Another of kyoya and the arrangement with a little twist and lemon with some whipcream
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Omg I think Kyoya is so hot~ guh! such pervy thoughts of him lawl aniway, I dont own any of the host members except for the original character I made. I also do not own Korean cutie JaeJoong.. Yummy If I did I'd be in heaven stripping him off xD  
><strong>

Who?:

('.')

Koyoya Ottori, one step before becoming the head of his fathers company.

Smirking at his laptop as we close it. Suddenly an emergency ringtone as gone off, He answer. After a few second his eyes became wide and he ran straight out of his wing of the mansion and immediately called for a driver.

After few minutes of arriving to the top hospital Japan have to offer and meets up with the rest of hiss family, there, he sees his father laying on the patients he walked closer to his father who gives everyone a signal to leave the room.  
>"what happened father" he stop few feet away to bowl before his old man was harsh on him but he really had never wish for something to happen, he thought.<br>"I'm getting old Kyoya.." the old man took a sigh. "You are the only person who actually prove yourself and worked hard to prove it to me that you are capable, and it opens my eyes after all these years."

Kyoya looked up with a surprise expression on his face,"did someone kidnapped the old man and drugged him or something?" he thought to himself.  
>"I know that over the years, I've asked and expects you to do many things, but now I want to ask one last favor before anything would happen to me and you becomes the head."<br>Kyoya still giving the old man a strange look(in his mind).  
>"And what is it that you would like to request from me father?"<br>he ask

"You before I became successful, I had a friend who studied business with me. We were celebrating after our graduations and promised that we will wed our children to connect our bussiness together before something you are now the heir of the I forget to mention that the company we will be doing business with is W-I company?.. That is my one last request from you kyoya, you can decline and still be a worker for the company and giving your brother the head position if you do not wish for this arange marraige."The old man look serious with eyes that would kill if it could staring at kyoya.  
>"..."Kyoya looks up at his father keeping his cool thinking "W-I that is one of the company that's been controlling over more than half of business world and the world in general! ..<p>

"I'll give you times to think about it, you are now excuse. Come to me once you have an answer, but if you take too long there wont be an option for you."The old man lays back.

"I wish you a good night father" Kyoya bow again and walks out the door. He didn't look at the rest of his family who seems to be interested in what happened inside the room, he turns to them and bow to say good bye to them and turns away walking off.

('.')

As soon as he walked into his room he threw his glasses on the table and start rubbing the bridge between his eye brow "hmm" He after a few long minute he made up his mind, He never really have any interest in girls nor does planned on finding one. Knowing that it would takes too much trouble and he remember his father expect him to have at least one child in the long run. He took off his shirt and jeans feeling the cool breeze gently touching him and smirk knowing that he could use this to benefits him after doing business with one of the most powerful group in the business world.

Next morning~~

Kyoya woke up and got dressed in a stripe blue and white button up shirt, black slacks and a designer dress shoes. He walks out of his wing and confidently smirking as he got into the limo with his laptop and on his way to where his father is. He gently knocks on the door waiting for an approval to enter,  
>"enter" the old man answered "I wish you good-morning father" Kyoya bows to greet the old man.<br>"I thought about what you've said and I accept your request..."

The old man looks up for and for a second he seems to be smiling like he did before his wife died but that went away in few second."Excellent, I'll be making arrangement for you to meet the head of the company in New york, you me leave me so I can arrange the meeting." The old man looks away and take out his phone and punched in some keys.

"hmph" Kyoya thought and smirk away he walks out of the hospital.

Few days later~~

"Oh our mommy will be departing from us soon"cried Tamaki, The devilish troublesome twins decided to host a small gathering with the host club during the weekend.  
>"..."Haruhi just looked at Tamaki "Ne ne kyoya should bring back something for us when your back!"exclaim honey jumping up and down.<br>"..."Mori nods as Honey looks at him.  
>"Or maybe someone~" The twins said in unison winking.<p>

Everyone of the host club members have graduated and Tamaki have finally start going out with haruhi.  
>Mori stayed by Honey's side the twins still the same only now they have more request coming in from famous celebrities and business all over the world after they've won the fashion genius award.<br>"So mommy why are you leaving me to another countries?"  
>Tamaki cried and huggles Kyoya who seems to be annoyed but enjoying it at the same times.<p>

He explained that he have agreed to an arrange marriage request from his father to finally taking over the company and just nodded as they seem to be fascinated by the stories except for Haruhi who protest that he should find someone he liked instead of marrying a stranger. But as Kyoya being him, he won the argument. They spent a nice picnic in the twins backyard chatting away like old times, it made him missed those years but he keep his cool and act cool and casual as the shadow king that he is and will be. Afterward they said good bye and wish Kyoya goodluck.

(',')

The day came and Kyoya arrive at New York's airport being greeted by 5 men wearing black suits guiding him into a limo. Even though Kyoya keeps his cool inside the real him was really nervous. As he looks out the window he thought "what if shes an ugly women? What if she doesn't look respectable at all? but then again shes from a high-class family so the chances of that would be small..." He told himself not to care much about her and cant wait until he is the head of the company and using it things to his advantage. An evil smirk craws up his face scaring the driver sweating and looks away.

(',')

"Sir we're here" the driver snap him back to reality, as he got out of the car more men came in suits came to greet him and guide him into a big mansion, it seems to be even bigger than Tamaki's biggest house. Keeping his cool he walked confidently as hes being guide to a room with a huge door.

"Welcome, you must be Kyoya Ootori.." A young man around his age with black hair and green eyes greeted him wearing a gray with pink stripe suits, he had one peiced diamond earnings on one of his ear.  
>"Thankyou, and you are?" Kyoya ask as they shake hands.<br>"where are my manners, I am Mr, Spencer's relative also his right hand man. You can call me Demian" he chuckled "He is attending some business in England right now but I assure you he will be back soon, in the mean time. I am here to be your guide and keep you company, I apologize for the inconvenience"The man smile.

"No problem at all" Kyoya flashes his business smiles back.

"well then how about I give you the grand tour around before he gets back?" Demian opens the door waiting for him.

"That would be lovely" Kyoya walks out the huge door as 2 men in suits follows them.

As Demian give Spencer the important rooms only other wise they'll be walking around for days, In the middle of the tour Demian's phone rang and he excuses himself for a few minute because it is emergency. As kyoya waited he look outside the huge garden, there seems to be someone sitting on the swing.

He walked a bit further out to see who it is, It was a thin girl with beautiful light skin. She was wearing a simple white baby doll dress with small straps, she had no shoes just bear small feet and long reddish brown hair that reaches her behind. She notice him and look over, their eyes meets and Kyoya was stunned how beautiful and fragile the girl look. She slowly close her eyes and smells the flower.

Kyoya want to walk out and touch her, but before he could move one foot a tall man with medium length hair and pink small lips ran out, he looks so farmiliar but Kyoya's mind went blank when the girl looked at him. The other man said something to her and picked her up princess style and carried her away. She never opens her mouth to say a word and keep on looking at Kyoya as the she being carried farther away.

Their eyes were locked on each other until Demian came back and interrupt his though.  
>"That was a phone call from Spencer there seems to be some problem so he wont make it home until late tonight or next morning" Demian bow "Again I apologize for the inconvenience"<br>"its not a problem at all." Kyoya flash his host smile.  
>They continues on with the tour and had some high quality cuisines that seems to be tase interesting.<p>

"I'll show your room for the night, please followed me. If you wished to have dinner or anything just use the phone inside your room and the maid will come to your needs"

As they got the his room Kyoya asked hims Demian if he know why Kyoya is here, all he nodded.

"You're probably nervous about seeing our princess, She isn't in a healthy mode right now.. I would love to tell you about her but we're not allowed to talked about her to anyone,I hope you can understand and ask Spencer when he is back. I bid you goodnight" The man left the room.

(',')

As he took of his cloths and change for the night wearing nothing but stripe baby blue boxer, laying on top of the blanket feeling the cool air hugs around his are chest and abs. As he crossed his long muscular yet thin legs his mind keep coming back the the girl with the long hair in the white dress he saw earlier. "who is she, could she be the princess of this castle? And the man who picked her up... ITS KIM JAEJOONG! Why is a famous Korean pop-star here? What connection did he have to that girl. Ugh I dont know her shes not my problem.. Then again people in this mansion are important so might as well get some information about everyone while he have a chance.

He opens his laptop laptop and look up some information he had bout the princess of the W-I company, but no information pops up about her much, no picture either. then he did some research about JaeJoong, apparently Kim JaeJoong;He a singer and an actor who took an emergency break vacation five days ago. It said that He been friend with the W-I relative and going back and forth with them. "hmmm".This is interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who don't Know who is Kim JaeJoong is:He really is one of the member of DBSK, He sings, He is also an actor. Please google it up to see what he looks like :D(warning you may squeal due to his handsomeness) Read and review pl0x and Tell me of what you think.. I know I have terrible grammar, please forgive me and you can correct me if I'm wrong at some part ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello there , I'm here to tell you again like everyone else *roll eyes* I don't own any of the Ouran host character, if I were they would be tied to the bed already D: Gosh every time I do this is makes me sad, 'cause Kyoya so hawt I want to poke him T^T  
><strong>

('.')

The next morning, some maid woke him up and he got ready to the dinning hall, Kyoya saw 6 boys sitting at the was a red head with short hair arguing with the boy with long silver hair laughing back at other was Demian, JaeJoong and boy with platinum blonde hair. It doesn't look dyed, Kyoya though to himself as he wak closer to the dinning table.

"Ah! Welcome Kyoya, I'm sory I couldn't make it yesterday."Kyoya was shocked, the platinum blonde was the head of the W-I company? How did he became friends with father? He looks like he is around my age.

The Blonde walks over and shake his hand, then take the seat of the head table and give signals to the servant to bring in breakfast. It was a huge feast to the eye.

Spencer introduce the other members, long silvered hair boy is one of the wing is name is Kane. The boy with the red hair is mat, the boy with black hair with long bangs is called Daniel he is called Spencer's right hand man. then the brown hair with pink plucker lips is Korean star called JaeJoong.

During the breakfast they talk about business for a short amount of time and the rest was nonesense..

(',')

He looked over at the Kpop star, and I was drawn in by his femine yet masculen face, dark but inviting brown eyes.

Then he notice the Kpop star was staring back at"i'll kick your ass way" but it looks so cute at the same time.. Kyoya have to snap back to reality and stop the foolness staring and eats his own breakfast.

As they sat down and eat, the blonde ask Kyoya about his father and the company small miner business. After the Breakfast have been over The head of the house wave his hands and everyone left, he invite Kyoya to follow him into a building that look very Japanese. small koi pond, with sakura trees, wooden and paper slide door, very soft seat cushion. The whole environment was so relaxing and traditional it would make the person feel as if they're actually in Japan right now.

"Ahem, again I'm sorry for the delay.. Now I got the details from your father already so you don't have to be scared and I don't need to shine a light on you in a dark room forcing you to spill everything.." he looks serious at kyoya

"..." This man is strange, am I at the right mansion with the right people? Kyoya thought.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh sorry about that, you seems very tense and I thought I'd loosen you up a bit" The blonde smiles.

"I apologies.." He bow and thought' please don't let him be another Tamaki...

"Ho Ho, anyway" the man have a serious look on his face "I want you to know that you are not to see your partner after you sign the marriage document.. I'm sorry this might seems strange but she have fallen I'll and unable to leave her room, and She insist that I start everything. You will be seeing her after she is able to leave her room well enough, and you will be having the option of picking when you will wed after you both get to know each-other"  
>The blonde said looking up to kyoya smiling as he snap his finger to have two men in black suit bringing out document and paper work.<p>

Kyoya read and scanned through all of the document carefully seeing if there's any loop holes, after what it seems like hours the paper work and business discussing was finally over, as spencer said his goodbye and off to another business meeting in a different part of the world. He told Kyoya to think of it as him home and go explore the his castle with a big laugh and a captain jack pose as the blonde was being push by a moving couch toward outside. Right then Kyoya knew that i was another Tamaki and face palm himself.

(e.e)

As he walks around by himself noting about the place, about the item they uses for decoration, their history and everything he would need to know.

Kyoya stumble upon a Big red door, seems as if it is some huge portal to a a different world with peeping out, giving the sign that it wasn't locked and was very inviting. Curiosity took the best of him and he walked in. It was another garden, the ceiling was painted with clouds and blue sky that look very realistic,he notice that the grass is real and so are the flowers and everything else. Something is strange but beautiful about this place, Kyoya heard sounds of water and as if someone was there. Once again curiosity take over him, he walked and hid behind a tree casually and looked out.

There was a trail of roses and bubbles that flys everywhere dancing around it, they lead to that girl he saw yesterday. It shocked him, why? Because she was sitting in a larg claw bathtub fills with bubbles and rose petals. Her clean smooth looking white skin with water dripping, her long brownish red hair wet and wavy naturally, her long eye lashes and slender looking arms playing with bubbles. All of that made him aroused, a rustling sounds coming out, it was JaeJoong? He seems to be saying something to her that Kyoya could not make out, but he was angry at the fact that, that man is coming closer to her. The kpop singer stopped by her and said something, he then sits on a stool besides her bathtub with a cloths he began to washes and rubs her arms.

Seeing the thin girl moving her arms and leaning out with her breast peaking out of the foams arouses Kyoya. But his arousal is also wanting to turn off by the jealousy, because there was a another man touching. Also he was singing "I'm a fool as he was washing her.  
>He wanted to be the one doing that to her, he also want to see her smile.<p>

Kyoya felt like he was watching internet porn even though there were no intimacy contact..

The twins tricked him into watching one time, saying it was a big stock market news. It turn out to be a news anchorwomen undressing herself as she speak and being "bang" by a bunch of men with no face showing. Those things bores him, Kyoya Ootori never have any interested in sexual things. They're distracting and taking too much energy, when he could be working on some thing important.

After watching the girl for a while his arousal was working up again and he couldn't get it to go away. then she stands up revealing her beautiful body with water dripping slowly the light shines on her, it was as if shes a water nymph. Any man seeing that would probably go crazy over how beautiful she looks.

Kyoya took a sigh, quietly of course. He wish he would find her when she is alone and maybe becomes friends with her, oh who is he kidding? This is a secure place and almost everyone in here that is not maid or butler is someone important, hell maybe even the maids and butler looks like someone famous. so how ishe going to ever see her alone unless she find a way and sneaks in.. Maybe that would be a good idea?

the man wraps her with a towel and carries her into a different door, leaving Kyoya here all by himself.. "hmm I got to find a way out before someone finds me here and accuse me of something wrong" he thought.

He is now fighting his urge trying to think of something else as he walked back to the door where he came from. Thinking of math didn't work, then he tried stock market, nope, then he thought about and finally thinking about his dad's face telling him to grow up does a good job of killing any mood. He sighed and continues to walk to his room.

(^_^)

He suddenly saw a girl out of nowhere, she have black hair tied up in two pony tails and wears a fluffy pink dress that would remind you of a marshmallow.  
>"HEY YOU!" she point at him while the other hand on her hips.<br>"Who are you" she leans over closer to him.  
>"I'm Kyoya Ootori, please to mean you" He took her hands and leans downs slowly and kissed it very ever lightly, one of his host club charms.<br>She dark haired girl blushes, her name is Crystal and she is looking for a missing maid. She saids good bye and ran off after a few words, Kyoya hopes that she isn't his fiance.

Crystal is nice and all but she kind of look slightly annoying and he already have enough of that in Japan, he just need to find a way to figure out who is his new fiance and get this stupid nervousness over. That was also bother the heck out of him.

(d'.')p

"Ah Kyoya, there you are. We are about to have some activity and Spencer would like you to join us. So what do you say?" Demian ask.

"I would love to"  
>Kyoya answered.<p>

"Cool, whenever you're ready. Wear something comfortable, I'll be waiting outside."

"Hmm I guess I'll wear some dark jeans and a stripe hooded shirt, looks comfortable enough.. Yep" He change his cloths and walks outside and follows Demian.

"Maybe I can use this opportunity to talk about marriage and maybe see her..." He thought in his head.

As Kyoya follows Demian out to his surprise it was a go kart field.

"Ho ho! You didn't think we'll be doing some golf were you?"  
>Spencer laughed. He was wearing shorts with t-shirt simple and comfortable, so did everyone else who was there. Except for JaeJoong.<p>

"Enough talking!" Matt shouted and climb on to one of the kart "lets the Race to see who is awesome-est"He strike a peace sign pose while standing on the kart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep read and review pl0x ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm.. This is interesting" I thought to myself, "maybe I could impress Spencer.."

As we all got to our position, a maid in mini skirt dress walks out slowly holding a sport's gun. I press down and start to accelerate, and as soon as the gun went off I was on my way. I was third, Damian was second, and Spencer first. I didn't like that, The Ootori will always try our best and be first! With that thought, I quickly picks up the pase and went past Damian.

As I smirk and getting closer to Spencer I was knock to the sides by Damian and Matt, Damian flash a big grins as Matt shouted something at him.

"Really?..." I said to myself.

"Yes really..." Daniel said nonchalantly bumping hard into Kane's Kart.

"Le gasp! How could?" He said fancily.

At this rate I started to get frustrated, so I speeds up some more...

After a while Of people bumping into each other I came in first place "hmph!" I thought to myself, this was quiet amusing.

"I'm impress Kyoya, now lets go to the hot tub, before I have to leave again." Spencer said signaling me to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking and going up the elevator which I didn't even know there was one in this house but just stairs. We end up in a commonly large room filled with beautiful painting and statues, in the middle of the room was a large square filled with hot water. We all change into a small towel covering our bottoms and manhood and sat in the water.

After A while or quietness and relaxation everyone left but Spencer who told me to sit by him, for some strange reason I have a yaoi image of Spencer holding me.

"You know.." Spencer broke my thought, thank goodness. I need to stop hanging ut with the twins, their weird brotherly love have been rubbing too much on me.

"I'm thinking of introducing you and your finance tomorrow, I need to go and do some exchange business deal and I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want you two to wait so long.." Spencer looks over at me with a serious face.

"My poor princess cannot wait that long" He broke into exaggerated expression.. How the hell am I suppose to react to it.

"Oh hah. ha.. That is bad." Ugh... This man is weird, but whatever I get to meet her tomorrow so I can get over with.

"I won't give you any tips or help, you must learn it your own. Maybe that could help you develops feelings for each other.." He turns serious again..

"Umm.. I don't mean to be rude asking this but.."God this is so weird, I don't know why but its weird. I want to smack him in the head like I've always did with tamaki but this guy's position is too high for me to do it.

"No no, go ahead and ask, my dear son-in-law~"He said with big shiny eyes.

"Do you have a wife? I have yet to meet any female that is not a maid or housekeeper in this house.."I lied...

"hmm what an awkward question" He pout "Nope, I am not married, the princess of this house is blood related to me.."Spencer cros his arms as one of the maid came over and bow to him before washing his back.

"I see and do you mind me asking another question?.." Hmm, I made a mentle note to myself about the info I've gotten so far.

"Sure go for it!" he smiles.

"And who is JaeJoong? During our introduction, he was the only one said anything but his name.. I'm curious, because it feel like I've seen him somewhere, and its been bugging me." I said crossing my arm making a "thinking" face.

"Hmm.. He is almost like the princesses caretaker..Haha, I kid. Hes more of a friend to her, I forgot when but they've always been together since they were young. After princess got into an Acoma, he panics so hard he ran all the way over here. I told him to go home but two week his manager's anger is almost getting to Jae so he's leaving tomorrow.." He pause and looked at me with a shocking expression. "OH my! I've spoken too much~" He winked at me and walks out.

We all ate lunch together then play tennis in court and video games in the entertainment room follows by dinner with a round of basketball. They've all seems genuinely enjoying each other instead of using these to talk about business or kiss up like I've seen during father's dinner parties.

That night, I did not have an easy sleep. I keep on thinking about, "her" and think of a way maybe we can meet again. Then I start thinking about business and looked through the schedules for next meeting, doing some research and make the presentation for when I arrive at Japan and have to go to those meeting. While I was thinking about work, sleep crawls into me and took me without a warning.

The next morning the maid knocks on the door the wake me up and all the usual routine.

As I got to the table and have breakfast Spencer announced that JaeJoong is leaving, after we finish eating we all walked him out I guess.

as he walked out to the car giving high five and such, he turns around to me and grab my collar and gave me a look.

"You better treat her well" he glared as he whisper in my ears giving chills.

He looked back and waves to everyone for the last time.

Everyone start to move to their duties, Spencer looks over at me and gesture me to follow him as I did.

We walk into a big door. In the room was one big kings bed with a medium reading chair next to it, not much decorations, seems pretty plain.

A girl walks into the room with the other door diagonal from the one we walks to. It was her!

She sore a baby blue dress with blue polka dot slipper to match, her long hair was braided into one side. She looks amazing even when she's wearing simple clothes.

She gracefully walks up to us.

"This is Rin, Rin this is your fiancé Kyoya" Spencer said in a soft tone smiling and looking over at Rin who just nodded and looks up kyoya.

"How do you do?" I lean down and grab her hands kisses the back of it flashing my most perfected host club smile.

"..." She said nothing and just looks at me as I starts straight and looks back at her, she was about 5'6 maybe? She doesn't look like she's an American but neither like an Asian either.

Spencer looks back at me and smile with a droplet of sweat on the sides of his head "Well don't be scared by her quietness, I'll leave so you both can get aquatinted. I know how awkward it must be for you two" He sort of chuckled and kisses Rin the forehead and ran off.

Ugh, this is so awkward, now that Spencer left. I gotta start a convo or something "so um.. Rin, would you like to do something?"

"..." She nodded with a cute frown and walks to a different door, looking over to me and giving me the "follow me" face.

We walks out into a beautiful garden, she walk to a swing set and sat one. I guess I'll sits on one too.. We had an awkward silent.

"I heard from spencer that you will be moving to Japan with me after this week have ended.. Are you okay with it?" I look over to her.

"..." She said nothing and just nodded.

I was starting to get pretty annoyed by the fact that she hadn't said anything, but of course you have to show your manners so I have to act calm.

After what seems like eternal of awkward the girl got off the swing and just laid there on the grass looking up at the sun and smiling at the birds that was fling her way.

Her smile is so incredible it makes a grumpy person want to smile with her, person that is like me at the moment..

I sat next to her and smile along with her, she looks back at me and smile with me. It is awkward but I think were slowly getting use to it.

I also remembered that Spencer told me she was in a long A coma and just barely got back, it also remind me to ask her out.

"Rin.. Would you like to go to an amusement park tomorrow?" I looked over.

She didn't say anything but slightly nodded with a small lightly hint of pick on her face. I guess I'll just accept that as a yes..

We got acquainted and do random activity until one of the maid came to tell Rin she need to wash up for dinner and such. That was how our day ended; the rest of the day was pretty boring.

I can't to see her tomorrow, maybe we're rushing but my heart won't stop, that night I fell asleep without any hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hello there, its been a while. I have to say reading some of the stories on this website, got me into a really inspiring mood, and turn on at the same time too! Good job everyone 3**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to a sweet smell and a soft feeling, I slowly open my eyelids to see the surrounding. As I turn my head I found myself hugging Rin. I sat up right away and reach for my glasses, and looks around the room.<p>

('.'^)

"Yep, its Rin's room alright" I thought to myself looking down at her, she wears a short poofy night gown with one straps falling off her shoulder revealing the a quarter of the left sides of her bosom. I notice myself getting more of a wood than usual, so I life one leg off the bed and tries to move the rest of my body out before Rin's wake up while I have unsolved business on my lower self.

**0**0**0**

Just as I was about to move out her arms flung out and grab me, she mumbles something softly for second and continues her peaceful rest. I did not want to be rude and wake her up so I decided to lay there naturally for small amount of time and try to get out again. After a minute or two have passed she seems to be up slightly rubbing her eyes. They got big as she notice me, I assume.

"Wa-what are you doing here?" she gasp and quickly scooted to a far corner opposite of me.

"I would like to know that myself" I sighed and adjust my glasses looking away.

She got up and ran to the door demanding to see someone else to explain the situation to her. Rin tugged on the big door knob that look like it was bigger than her hands, from her surprise expression I'm guessing that its locked.

"It's locked!" she tries yelling, but her voice is so soft it seems to be hard for her to shout. I got up and joined her to see if I can pull the door open but even with both of us it wouldn't even move one bit.

We look around the room to see if there is anything else that is unusual in this already usual situation and notice two hot tray of breakfast prepared on the table. It already turning noon and both our stomach are growling so I guess it's a no brainer that we both have to sit down somewhere and eat. Rin's looks down on the floor blush as her stomach growls; I thought it was kind of cute.

**0**0**0**

We both sat on the bed and finish out dinner and turning on the plasma in her room to keep us entertain which didn't work very well.

After what it seems like forever which was only thirty minute my body start feeling really hot and sweats start to come out a lot.

"Is it me or this room have gotten very humid?" I look over at her fanning myself with my shirt; I feel so ashamed that I have to look like this in front of her.

"Mmhm, It does feels humid in here" she look back at me with rosy cheeks sweating. Breathing hard and fanning her chest with some thin magazine. This made me notice that her gown is soaked and her chest is almost visible.

"Your gown.. Why don't you take a shower and change it" I look away of course.

She raise an eye brown at me and look down at herself "Oh!" she blushes hard and cover herself with the blanket and nods.

As she got up so does my lower body, its killing me. I have to ignore this and get rid of it, but my whole body is turning really hot and sweaty. Looking at her walking slowly doesn't make this any better; in fact it's the OPPOSITE. "Got to look away" I thought to myself then a thumb sound came from behind, I curiously look over and saw Rin on the floor.

**0**0**0**

"Rin!" I rush over to her holding her up "are you ok?" she looks up at me breathy hard.

"I don't understand, my private part feels weird and hot.. These clothes, take them off me please, I feel like I'm going to get a heat stroke." She grips my shirt looking at me with pleading eyes. It looks like none of us can hold it in any longer, I pick her up in princess style and ran to the bathroom door. Hopping to cool off us both, but just like the front door. "It's locked" I said shaking.

"ky..kyoya…" she hugs me tight panting, I can feel her chest against mine and that was the last straw.

I carry her over to the bed as quickly as I could and set her down, before she could open her mouth to say something I covers it with mine. I sucked on her tongue tasting her sweet saliva, wanting more, nibbling on her lower lips as she blushes and pant beautifully.

**0**0**0**

I pulled down both her grown straps and nibble from her lips to her neck then chest, before going further I look up at her. She looks down to me touching my face and pulls me to hers and kisses me gently. I French back softly moving my hands lightly to her arms and grabs one of her breast and holding her with the other. She lets out a small moaning sound as soon as I touch her breast "nngnn" I kiss her some more lightly biting her tongue as I rub on her baby pink bud.

She let out a bit more on the moaning; I trail down to her other breast and slowly lick around her other bud earning a surprise moan from her. I love her voice; I want more of those sounds. I lick one bud while rubbing the other bud and switch after sucking on one to the next hungrily."mmh!" As I look up, I saw a beautiful rose color on her face.

I trail down my hands to her flower feathery rubbing on it; her flower was already wet with a sweet smell coming from it. After rubbing it and enjoying her soft voice moaning I kisses her on the lips and holds my member against her entrance rubbing hers as lightly as I could control myself. She gasps and I have desperate look begging her to let me in because I can't hold myself in any longer.

**0**0**0**

"I'm sorry if it hurts a lot please hold on to me tight" I said panting, She gave a small nod. I push my members in fast "Ahhnng!" screams grabbing my arms and squeezing it hard with some tear drops in the corner of her eyes. Oh my goood she so tight, I don't think I can last very long. I was right after I pulled myself out to thrust hard enough I quickly pulled myself out and squirt on the bed.

**0**0**0**

We both lay flat on the bed panting; I turn over to her and kiss her on the forehead "I'm sorry, I have hurt you" frowning. Ugh I feel so bad for doing this for the first time like this, I didn't even know I could do all of that.

She shakes her head and smile "mhmm? We are married already anyway so.. Its natural.. I just don't know what took over me. To be honest I wasn't even thinking about this at all." she start to panic but its so cute you can't help but smile and pet her.

"I'm pretty sure it's the breakfast we ate.." We both looks over at the two trays that had food with it. What in the world is Spencer thinking? I look over to Rin and her eyes are getting droopy. "are you sleepy?" I ask running my fingers through her hair.

"Mhmm" she smile looking at me, after a few minutes of quietness we bother fall asleep due to tiredness. In a way I kind of want to thank Spencer, we got even closer than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well RR ^_^**


End file.
